Within Change Lies Opportunity
by RememberThis
Summary: Drabble series on why Sakura could be with practically anyone in the Naruto-verse. Canon-ish
1. GaaSaku

**A/N: **Today I was talking to a friend about how I believed Sakura could be paired with almost anyone in the Naruto-verse given enough circumstance. So, trying to stay as canon as humanly possible, I now endeavor to prove that fact by writing out short drabbles of each pairing. Nothing to long, just a little fun, and hopefully we'll see the magic?

First up, Gaara!

* * *

><p>When the Kazekage announced his official engagement to one Haruno Sakura, the entirety of both Konoha and Suna were mightily pleased, if not a bit perplexed.<p>

"_I didn't even know they were dating"_

He occasionally would hear it, the murmur in the crowd or the gossip in the office.

"_Why her?"_

He would walk by without an indication of hearing.

It wasn't until years later, when it no longer mattered, that she finally asked him herself.

"_Because many years ago, a girl saw a monster stood up to him without fear. A woman who can do that deserves to be by my side."_

It's not much of an explanation, but Sakura recognizes that to Gaara, respect isn't much different than love, and she is happy.

* * *

><p>Review and all that lovely stuff if you so desire, though 125 words is hardly enough to go on :)<p>

~RT


	2. KibaSaku

KibaSaku for today's enjoyment :)

* * *

><p>Sakura was an alpha female.<p>

It was in her soul, her spirit, her _skin._ Inner Sakura was a manifestation of this, and once she started training under Tsunade, there was no need for such "inner."

Sakura had embraced her alpha personality, and the result was both awe-inspiring and frightening (especially to Naruto).

Kiba, however, was a man who appreciated alpha.

He was especially appreciative when he didn't have to tear the head off the unfortunate soul who just decided it would be a good idea to feel up _his woman's_ ass- he knew Sakura would inform the offender that he had_ two fucking seconds _to remove his hand, or she would do it for him. _Painfully._

Oh yes, Kiba loved his little alpha female.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **In my mind, when I see Kiba and Sakura, it's something volatile and passionate, because they both are hotheads who like to be on top. And that, friends, would be kinky as hell. Honestly, I think Kiba would get off on watching Sakura threaten a guy. And of course Sakura excels in both passive- aggressive and aggressive- aggressive, so everyone in that relationship would be happy :)

I hope to have a drabble a day, but I make no promises.

Critiques/Reviews are welcomed and encouraged :)


	3. KakaSaku

KakashixSakura, a personal favorite of mine. Not sure if I quite did it justice in this piece (okay, I _know _I didn't), but it's hard to do in only 125 words!

* * *

><p>Kakashi had neglected Sakura during her Genin years. It was hardly a debatable fact, and Sakura could fully blame him in retrospect.<p>

However, that didn't keep the thought from absolutely driving her up a wall. Every day after Team 7 was broken up at Naruto's departure she would dream about showing Kakashi-sensei that she was _worth _something. For two years she anticipated proving herself to him, and the notion made her restless at night.

Her moment finally came two years later at the second bell test when she showed off her newfound ability to punch _craters_ into the ground, something Sakura would admit was quite eye-catching.

_Notice me now, Kakashi-sensei?_

Little did she know that he did... in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If there were ever a moment where Kakashi finally noticed Sakura as more than a child, I'd say this would be it. Not necessarily romantically, but it's a start :)

Review?


	4. SasuSaku

Hey guys... sorry this took such a long time to get out. Life has been... complicated. But I'm now at college, done with cosplay (for now), and recently single, so there should be nothing to stop me from writing other than schoolwork.

SasuSaku now... albeit, very not happy.

* * *

><p>"Marry me."<p>

Sakura suppressed a mirthless laugh.

"You think very highly of yourself, Sasuke-_kun_. What makes you think I still want to marry you?"

"Because you love me."

Sakura really did laugh this time.

"Love you? Yes, I love you, Sasuke. You will forever be someone special in my life."

He failed to see her point.

"You confuse my choice to love you for a romantic love. the boy I love like that? He left Konoha and never returned."

She began to walk away.

"I choose to love you, because I would be spitting upon Naruto's sacrifice if I began to hate you as the rest of this village so justifiably does. So I will love you, but I will never _like _you again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Honestly, within the context of canon, I can't see Sakura ever taking Sasuke back. Not like that. Yes, I believe it would've worked at some point, had Sasuke not been an angst-filled wet towel, but then again, not all love works out in the end. Such is life.

Can you tell I'm coming off a break up? ^^;

**Review?**


	5. NaruSaku

I've been writing a lot of these recently, but sadly, there are very few of them that I like. Even this one makes me go "...meh". But I guess it's a good thing to not be satisfied with your work, because that means your constantly seeking to improve, right?

Also, this is longer than what I had intended each chapter to be, but I couldn't shorten it, and I didn't feel like it deserved it's own story, so _voila-_ I am breaking my own rules. Maybe it's the beginning of a new style for this collection-series-thing?

NarutoxSakura this time, because it's the most canonically probable (and is my recent fixation :3)

* * *

><p>In the beginning, Naruto had asked Sakura on a date. She loved Sasuke, so she said no.<p>

Two years later, Naruto asked Sakura on another date. Sakura loved Naruto like a brother, nothing more, so she said no.

A year after that, Naruto asked Sakura on yet another date. Sakura knew Hinata had a huge thing for him, so she said no and told him to ask Hinata instead. He did.

Years passed, Naruto and HInata became an official couple. Sakura started to miss hanging out with Naruto, so she invited him to hang out that night. "Not as a date!" she insisted. "Just old teammates catching up." Sakura felt like she was lying to both him and herself.

She made him ramen that night, and he swore it was the best ramen he had ever taste. "You should make ramen more often, Sakura-chan," he told her with a smile that lit up her heart. That night as she cried herself to sleep, she realized that she loved him, and she had never felt more selfish.

Another year passed, and Sakura tried to avoid Naruto whenever it was socially acceptable. However, he was now the Rokudaime Hokage and she the Head Medic- and this was _Naruto_- sometimes he was just unavoidable. And so she'd give him her happiest smile to mask the ache in her heart as he talked about "Hinata-chan." She had missed her chance, and she wanted to beat herself up for being so foolish in her younger years. But she resolved to never tell him, because she couldn't bear to ruin his happiness with her selfishness.

And so life continued, until one night, Sakura was woken up at 2:37 in the morning to the sound of Naruto knocking on the door. She let him in, naturally.

"Hinata and I broke up."

Well. That was unexpected. Sakura wanted to offer condolences, ask was happened- _something_- but Naruto beat her to the punch.

"I was gonna propose. We'd been dating for years now, and that's the next step, right? I was supposed to go ring shopping yesterday."

Sakura's heart faltered. HInata had broken it off, and he had come running to his best friend...

"But I realized that I only ever wanted to marry one person." And he looked at her with those brilliant blue eyes. "I've only ever wanted Sakura-chan."

...Or not. Sakura's heart soared and broke simultaneously. She she did what any other girl would do. She started crying.

"I love you, too," she tried to say between sobs, but all that came out were indistinguishable syllables drowned out by tears. But Naruto was Naruto, and he understood. He embraced her, and in that moment, everything else didn't matter. She loved someone who loved her back, and they were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There are a lot of roadblocks between Naruto and Sakura getting together, but if it were to happen, I think it'd happen something along these lines..? Poor Hinata :(


End file.
